


Adjectives

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vigorous adjectives in a way that ACD never intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjectives

“Come on, now, John. I’m eagerly awaiting your vigorous adjectives.”  
  
“What?” John looked briefly toward the detective, then back out the cab’s window.  
  
“You know… I’m amazing, fantastic…” Sherlock waved a hand, accidentally brushing John’s ear with his fingers.  
  
“Oh. Right. Well, then…” the doctor stammered.  
  
“Well?” Sherlock looked expectant. “Get on with it.” This time the fingers whispered through the short hair before gently cradling the nape of the other man’s neck.  
  
“It was sort of… anticlimactic,” John admitted, shaking his head and shrugging Sherlock’s hand off.  
  
“What?!” Sherlock’s hand instantly dropped to his side.  
  
“Well, it wasn’t very hard to figure out, was it? I mean, _I_ got it. _Anderson_ got it!”  
  
“What the _hell_ am I supposed to do with that?!” the dark-haired man sputtered.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sherlock, but I’m not even sure why Lestrade phoned us. Unless…” His flatmate had suddenly found something fascinating to look at in the vicinity of his shoes. “You… asked him to, didn’t you? You deliberately asked him for a case just so you could… do what? Show off? Why?”  
  
“It’s…” the man mumbled.  
  
“Speak up!”  
  
“After a case. You tell me how amazing I was, and... I find it… stimulating.”  
  
“I compliment you, and you find it… stimulating.”  
  
“Yes. _Very_.”  
  
“So _that’s_ why after a case we…? You are _so_ beautiful.”  
  



End file.
